Jealous Much?
by Eternity in Asgard
Summary: Sulpicia helps Athenodora get revenge on an ignorant Caius. Caius didn't care about Athenodora. What made him change? Better than it sounds. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: The Problem and The Plan

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything or anyone from Twilight. This is purely fan made.**_

_**Author's Note: In my imagination, Athenodora has dark brown/brunette hair okay?**_

**Summary:**** Sulpicia helps Athenodora get revenge on an ignorant Caius.**

**Chapter 1: The Problem and The Plan**

Athenodora was brushing her long dark brown hair in front of her vanity in her tower. The sun had just risen and the rays slipped into the huge window, casting a shimmery look on Athenodora's hair. Athenodora dropped the brush on the desk and gave a sad, long sigh.

"_This is so unfair!_**" **Athenodora thought. "_It's so unfair how I'm always locked up in this stupid tower. I'm probably not even that_****_important anyway. And besides, Caius probably doesn't even care about me at all._"

Before Athenodora could think of more things to say, a soft knock was heard from the door.

Athenodora: "Come In."

Sulpicia: "Good Morning my dear cousin!"

Sulpicia's hyperness and very loud greetings in the morning always bring a smile to Athenodora's face. She forced a smile to her face and greeted her cousin back. It did not fool Sulpicia though. _"Damn." _Athenodora thought. _"Why does she always have to know when I'm putting up an act?"_

Sulpicia waltzed across the the remaining distance between them and sat beside her cousin.

Sulpicia: "What's the matter?"

Athenodora: "Nothing."

Sulpicia: "Don't bottle up your emotions. Let them out."

But that statement was only met by a small chuckle.

Sulpicia: "What's so funny? Was it with something I said?"

Athenodora: "Hmmm... Yeah..."

Sulpicia: "Well then, what's so funny about it?"

Athenodora: "Did you get that off the internet or something?"

Sulpicia: "Inter... What?"

Athenodora: "You know... Those things that Jane and Alec are always talking about..." She trailed off.

Sulpicia gave out a low giggle.

Sulpicia: "Cousin dear. You've been hangging out with the twins too much."

Athenodora: "What do you expect? I have nothing else to do here. Caius always keeps me locked up and isolated."

Sulpicia: "I'm guessing that this whole ordeal that you have has something to do with what you said."

Athenodora: " In a way... It does, I guess."

Sulpicia: "Oh Athena... You're not thinking about how Caius is ignoring you again are you?"

Athenodora stood up so fast that Sulpicia fell backwards. All the pent up anger on Caius was now showing on her beautiful, angelic face.

Athenodora: "Thinking!?! I'm not thinking about it Sulpicia!!! I know it!"

Sulpicia just smiled and stood up.

Athenodora: "Why are you smiling?"

Sulpicia: "I was just thinking about what you said."

Athenodora: "What???"

Sulpicia: "You said that Caius is ignoring you..."

Athenodora: "Yeah, so? What does that have to do with you smiling?"

Sulpicia: "Well, as you already know, the yearly Volturi ball is coming up..."

Athenodora just nodded.

Sulpicia: "So since you said that he's ignoring you, I was thinking that you should get back at him?"

Athenodora: "How?"

Sulpicia: "Dress to kill my dear beloved cousin. DRESS. TO. KILL."

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note: Please be nice to me! This is my first time writing a fanfic. Tell me what you guys think about it. And maybe put a little bit of constructive criticism.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plotting

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything or anyone from Twilight. This is purely fan made.**_

_**The only one I own here is Camilla Volturi.**_

_**Chapter 2: Plotting**_

_-Previous Chapter Flashback:-_

_Sulpicia: "Dress to kill my dear beloved cousin. DRESS. TO. KILL."_

_-End of Chapter Flashback-_

Athenodora gave a small smile and asked,

Athenodora: "What should I do then?"

Sulpicia: "Come on. Follow me."

Athenodora: "But I can't leave the tower..." she said sadly.

Sulpicia: "Well, being me has its advantages. Now, follow me." Sulpicia said, as she waltzed out of the room.

Athenodora just shook her head and sashayed after her cousin. They went down from the tower, across the grassy courtyard, down past the Volturi dungeons, and into a bright colorful room full of threads, fabrics, and everything you need to make nice, pretty clothes fit for royalty.

Sulpicia: "Camilla dear!"

Camilla: "Yes, Madam Sulpicia?"

Sulpicia: "I need you to make a nice dress for Athenodora here."

Camilla: "Will do Madam. What kind of dress do you want me to make her?"

Sulpicia: "I want you to make her something flowy. Make it something like, Royal Blue or Electric Blue. Oh and, the fabric must be silk!"

Camilla: "Alright. Anything specific you want on the dress?"

Sulpicia: "Oh yes! That reminds me! Make the dress REVEALING."

With that last request, Athenodora's eyes widened.

Athenodora: "Sulpicia, I don't think that's really necessary..."

Sulpicia: "Oh shush. You agreed to get revenge on your darling husband am I correct?"

Athenodora: "Yes. But..."

Sulpicia: "No buts Athena. So as I was saying Camilla, make it revealing, but classic and elegant at the same time. Are we clear?"

Camilla: "Yes Madam. I can already picture it in my head. Madam Athenodora will surely be the center of attention..."

_**(Author's Note: I am mad right now because FanFiction is being slow on saving stuff. So I'm not sure when the link to the dress that I chose will show on my profile. But I already saved it so you guys will probably see it soon. I'm not sure if you guys will like it because I focused more on the "revealing" and "silk" side. If you guys have any good pictures for the dress, please send me a link. The only rule on the dress is that, it has to be silk, blue, and revealing. I wanna make Caius pissed and jealous... So yea!)**_

Athenodora smiled at the compliment.

Sulpicia: "Okay! Thank you Camilla! Make sure it's ready for the ball!"

Sulpicia ushers Athenodora out of the room and into the throne room.

Felix and Demitri: "Good morning Madam Sulpicia, good morning Madam Athenodora."

Athenodora and Sulpicia: "Good Morning boys."

As they enter the throne room, they were greeted by another nonstop hyper vampire. Aro.

Aro: "Sulpicia! Sweetheart!

"_Oh how I wish Caius also greeted me like that." _Athenodora thought.

Sulpicia: "Hi darling!"

Aro: "I was just about to send someone to get the two of you."

Sulpicia: "Well, no need for that darling. We're here."

Athenodora sashayes in and stood by the marble chairs. Looking bored.

Aro: "Athenodora! Don't tell me you've been spending time with Marcus lately?"

Athenodora: "No. I'm not spending my time with Marcus. Why the sudden question?"

Aro: "You looked bored and depressed my dear."

Athenodora: "Thank you or noticing Aro." She said dryly.

Caius, who have been staring at Athenodora the whole time was shaken out of trance. _"What does he mean bored and depressed? MY Athena is BORED and DEPRESSED? Why?" _Caius thought.

Caius: "Why are you acting like that my sweet?" he asked. Now gliding and standing next to Athenodora.

Athenodora: "Nothing that concerns you DARLING" she said bitterly.

Caius: _"What is wrong with her?" _he thought. "Is there something wrong Athena?" he tried again.

Athenodora: "Nothing. I said NOTHING" she said furiously.

_**-Akward Silence-**_

Aro: "Okaaaayy! It's breakfast time!"

As the guards opened the throne room door, a large group of tourists came in noisily. When the doors closed, Athenodora pounced on the farthest tourist. The farthest one from Caius. She attacked the tourist with anger, and great ferocity. Caius was shocked, Aro was speechless, and Sulpicia, if possible, smiled bigger.

Sulpicia: _"Ohhh... Haha... She'll surely get Caius' attention with what she's doing. This will be soooo good! I can't wait for the ball!" _she thought.

All their reactions confused Caius, but with what Athenodora is doing right now, she just turned him on and awakened the monster inside him.

**To be continued...**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: YDKWYGUIG Abbreviation

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anyone or anything from Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: FanFiction finally saved the link that I posted on my profile. So if you guys want to see the dress that I chose for Athenodora, you can go to my profile for the link. Another thing is that, this chapter will kinda focus more on Caius' and Sulpicia's argument about Athenodora.**_

_**Answer to Ashlei's suggestion about the dress: I was thinking to use red too. But I thought about it, and I think red is more of Sulpicia's and Aro's color.**_

**Chapter 3: You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone**

_-Previous Chapter Flashback-_

_All their reactions confused Caius, but with what Athenodora is doing right now, she just turned him on and awakened the monster inside him._

_-End of Chapter Flashback-_

Aro was still in a mild shock. He looked at hiw wife and wondered why she looked as if she was holding back a fit of laughter. He walked over to her and asked her why she was laughing. Instead of answering, she pointed a slender finger at Caius. Aro saw that Caius stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at Athenodora, trying to hide the mini tent that was growing. Aro let a howl of laughter. He was stopped when he remembered that they were supposed to be having "breakfast" right now. So Aro grabbed Sulpicia's hand and joined Marcus and Athenodora. At the same time, he slapped the back of Caius' head, knocking him out of a mild daydream looked embarassed for a millisecond and suddenly pounced in the neares tourist.

When they were done, Caius moved to talk to Athenodora. But Athenodora saw that Caius was about to approach her. So she immediately said goodbye to Aro, Marcus, and Sulpicia. Sulpicia made a move to follow her but Caius blocked the way.

Caius: "Is there something that I should know?"

Sulpicia: "Nope."

Caius: "Sulpicia, I need to know if there's something wrong with my wife."

Sulpicia: "Since when do you care about Athena's well-being?"

Caius: "What's going on with her? I've never seen her like this."

Sulpicia: "As if you see her at all..." she mumbled.

Caius: "Did you say something?"

Sulpicia: "No. But how do you know she was never like that?"

Caius: "Of all the times I visited her in the tower..." he started. But Sulpicia cut him off.

Sulpicia: "Which was when? Never!?!" she saidd furiously.

Caius: "I've visited her in the tower before!"

Sulpicia: "Which ALL of us can count how many times you've visited her! It hardly counts as anything at all!"

Before all hell could break loose, Aro stopped them.

Aro: "My dear brother, my dear wife, please. Just settle this down."

Sulpicia: "Fine. I have to go now. Oh, by the way Caius, you shouldn't ignore and lock Athenodora in the tower so much. You might just think about coming up there one day and next thing you know, she's already gone." she said slyly.

Caius: "What do you mean? Are you threatening me? Are you threatening Athenodora?"

Sulpicia: "Oh you know what I mean Caius Volturi. And no. I am not threatening anyone here."

Just as Sulpicia was about to close the door, she added,

Sulpicia: "You don't know what you've got until it's gone..." all the anger in her voice was gone and was replaced by extreme sadness.

Her expression got Caius worried and scared for himself and Athenodora.

Caius: _"No. I wouldn't loose my Athena... I wouldn't let that happen..." _the little voice inside his head said.

Then she just disappeard through the huge throne room doors.

**To be continued...**

_**I know! Don't hate me! This chapter was kinda suckish for me too. So I don't blame you guys if you hate it right now. I had a writer's block okay? And the only time I can write this story is when I'm in school because that's where all the ideas come in. And to top that, I need to sneak this around the classroom and during classes.**_

_**If you guys have any suggestions on improving the story, please let me know!**_

_tune in for the next chapter_

_Marcus: "I don't know Caius! I'm not a shrink!"_


	4. Chapter 4: What Should I Do?

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anyone or anything from Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am very sorry It took me so long to put up another chapter. I was very busy practicing for a Spring Concert our school will have. Not only I have to practice for the class, but also for the Choir. So yea... I'll be very busy this week too. It's on the 30**__**th**__**. I just hope I don't mess up!(:**_

**Chapter 4: What Should I Do?**

Caius: "Marcus, can you check my relationship with Athenodora?"

Marcus: "Oh my..."

Caius: "What? What do you see?"

Marcus: "Your relationship with her is still strong..."

Caius: "But...?"

Marcus: "But, her relationship with you is fading."

Caius: "How can that happen?"

Marcus: "I don't know Caius! I'm not a shrink!"

Caius: "Huh?"

Marcus: "Never mind."

Caius: "What should I do?" he asked himself. As he sat on his throne and placed his head on his hands.

Marcus: "Why don't you show her that you care about her?" he suggested.

Caius: "I'll try my best."

The next morning, Caius made a surprise visit to Athenodora's tower. But all that he saw was an empty room.

Caius: _"Where could she be? Calm down Caius! Calm down. Everything's okay. She's fine." _he thought to himself.

He saw Camilla passing by. **(For the people who have forgotten who she is, she is the girl who made the dress for Athenodora.)**

Caius: "Camilla."

Camilla: "Yes Master?"

Caius: "Have you seen where my wife went?"

Camilla: "Madam Athenodora?"

Caius: "Obviously. She is known as my wife. Who else?" he said. Rolling his eyes.

Camilla: "I am very sorry. Actually Master, I was looking for her too."

Caius: "And why is that?" he asked. Eying her suspiciously.

Camilla: "I am done with the dress that Madam Sulpicia requested me to make for Madam Athenodora."

Caius: "Fine. Go. Do whatever you have been doing."

Camilla bowed and walked off... Caius went searching for Sulpicia. Hoping that his Athena was with her. He found Sulpicia near the garden. But there were no signs of Athenodora there.

Caius: "Sulpicia, have you seen Athenodora?"

Sulpicia: "No. Isn't she in her tower?"

Caius: "I just checked. She was not in there."

Sulpicia: "Well, when was the last time you saw her?"

Caius: "At the throne room. She didn't even come for lunch, or dinner."

Sulpicia: "Ohh..."

Caius: "Exactly. What about you?"

Sulpicia: "Well, let me see..." she said slowly.

She raked the events that happened that very day in her mind. She got to the part where she was talking to a Volturi guard, 4 hours ago...

_**Author's Note: I am very sorry that was short. I am typing chapter 5 up already. So basically, chapter 5 will be about what kinda happened to Athenodora.**_

_**Sneak peek:**_

_The last thing she remembered was that, her clothes getting soaked by... was it water? Either way, it was something warm and wet. That was the last thing that was in her head before she was engulfed in total darkness._


	5. Chapter 5: 4 Hours Ago

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anyone or anything from Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: This Chapter is about what happened 4 hours earlier. I have a suckish chapter title for some reason. I have no idea what title should I use on it. So yea. Just continue reading the story. Go on...**_

**Chapter 5: 4 Hours Ago**

Sulpicia was talking to a Volturi guard about what to wear for the upcoming ball. It was already 3:00 am. But to them, It doesn't really matter. They were vampires after all. She suddenly saw a movement at the corner of her eye. By reflex, she turned to the movement. The long brown hair of the mysterious person made her recognize that It was Athenodora. She saw that Athenodora was headed towards the Room of Mists.

Sulpicia: _"What is she going to do in there?" _she thought to herself.

Sulpicia went up to Athenodora and asked her bluntly.

Sulpicia: "Why are you heading towards the Room of Mists?"

Athenodora: "I just wanted to see something..." she said slowly.

Sulpicia: "In THE Room of Mists?!?"

Athenodora: "Yes... Is that a problem?"

Sulpicia: "No. But, what are you REALLY going to do in there? Some of the mists in there are really dangerous!"

Athenodora: "Have you ever wished that you could just forget about your bad memories in our everlasting life?"

Sulpicia: "Sometimes, yes. But, what does that have to do with..." she cut her own sentence when she remembered the Mist of Dimenticanza **(That is Italian for "forgetfulness". Yes I know it's a stupid name. Just continue to read will you?).**

Sulpicia gasped and grabbed both Athena's arms.

Sulpicia: "No Athena! Tell me you;re not planning to inhale the Mist of Dimenticanza!?!"

**(Author's Note: Yes. Another stupid idea of mine. "Inhale" really? But anyway, The Room of Mists has different kinds on it. When you inhale any of it, whatever the mist specializes in will take effect on you. An example is the Mist of Dementicanza. When you inhale that, you forget everything that has happened in your life.)**

Athenodora: "Of course not my dear!"

Sulpicia: "Alright. Just do whatever you need to do there and come out quickly. I don't want you smelling or inhaling any of the mists in there! I have to go now."

The two cousins hugged. For Athenodora, that hug will probably be the last time she will know Sulpicia as her cousin. Without looking back, she closed the door. Trapping herself around dangerous mists. She quickly found the pale red mist that she was looking for and inhaled the sweet flowery scent that it had with it. To others, the mist seems to be a harmless, nice colored, sweet scented fog. But for others, it was deadly. Athenodora suddenly felt light headed. She felt a sudden, extreme pain in her head. She stumbled near the hot springs. The last thing she remembered was that her clothes and her body was getting soaked by something hot and then she was engulfed in total darkness.

**To be continued...**

_**Author's Note: Soo... did you guys like the two chapters that I put up to make up for taking a long time to update? You know you want to click the review button! I wanna hear from you guys! If I get lucky tomorrow and not have that much stuff to do, which is kinda impossible, I might work on the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Want to Lose You

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anyone or **__**anything**__** from Twilight.**_

**Chapter 6: I Don't Want To Lose You**

Caius: "Well what?"

Sulpicia: "I saw her going to the Room of Mists."

Caius: "What?"

Sulpicia: "She said that she just wanted to see something."

Caius: "In THE Room of Mists? What is there to see?"

Sulpicia: "I... I don't really know. She just said said something about forgetting painful memories and something about the Mist of Dementicanza." she said fearfully.

Caius grabbed her shoulders hard. So hard, that even Sulpicia herself, whose skin is as hard as a rock, felt pain.

Sulpicia: "Caius! Let go of me!"

Caius: "No! Tell me what happened!"

Sulpicia: You're hurting me!"

At the exact same moment, Aro and Marcus rounded the corner. The scene made Aro furious. Marcus, was as usual, bored.

Aro: "Caius! Let go of her!" he said loudly.

Caius immediately let go because of shock. Sulpicia fell on the floor, dry-sobbing. Aro placed his arms around her and steadied her.

Aro: "What is happening?"

Caius: "I don't know! That's why I'm asking Sulpicia!"

Sulpicia: "I already told you! Athenodora went in the Room of Mists and said something about the Mist of Dementicanza."

Aro: "That's one of the most dangerous mists!"

Marcus: "Did she say something about the mist?"

Sulpicia: "She said something about wanting to forget."

Aro: "The effect of that mist is immediate. It's dangerous if you're alone in the Room of Mists."

Marcus: "We must go find her then..."

Before Marcus could finish his sentence, Caius was gone in a flash. He ran towards the Room of Mists as if his life depended on it. He smashed through the door and frantically searched for Athenodora. He saw a body floating on the hot springs. He recognized the person as Athenodora.

Caius: "No!" he screamed.

He pulled Athenodora from the water. She was still breathing. Thank Nyx they were vampires! If Athenodora tried to breathe, she would've drowned. He cradled Athenodora against him, and kept repeating the same thing again and again.

Caius: "No, no, no, no. I can't lose you. No, no, no, no. I can't lose you..."

Sulpicia, Aro, and Marcus saw the whole thing. _Who ever thought? The mighty Caius experiencing a breakdown._ Caius carried Athenodora to their chambers slowly. He was holding her tight against him, but at the same time, his touch was so soft. It was as if Athenodora was some delicate flower, that when you breathe on it, it will shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

When they reached the royal chambers, he laid her down gently and ordered one of the guards to get fresh new clothes to change her with. When her old clothes were removed, he ordered everyone to leave. He took care of her day and night. He never left her side once... Resulting with him, having dark, hungry eyes. After one whole week, Athenodora wasn't waking up yet. Sulpicia came in with Marcus and Aro.

Sulpicia: "Are there any changes?"

Caius: "No."

Aro: "Nothing at all?"

Caius: "Do you believe that a 3,000 year old vampire can turn back into a human being?"

Aro: "No. Why?"

Caius: "when I pulled her out of the water, she was as warm as a human. But I didn't pay attention to it because I thought that it was just the water."

Marcus: "I think... There's a certain spring there that when you're exposed too long, you have a chance of turning into a human being."

Caius: "What?"

Sulpicia: "so you mean, not only did Athenodora probably forgot about everything that happened in her whole 3,000 years of living, but she might've been turned back into a human?"

Marcus: "There's a possibility. But I think that the mist the she inhaled has taken effect already. Since she fainted."

Caius: "Why are you saying those things as if it's a natural thing to happen to a vampire!"

Marcus: "Well, I'm sorry! I don't know how else to say it!"

Aro: "There's nothing we can do. It has already happened. But before anything else, you should eat first."

Caius: "I can't leave her."

Aro: "You still need to take care of yourself. Sulpicia will stay with her."

Caius: "I can't just..."

Aro: "She wouldn't want to see you like this..."

Sulpicia: "Just do what he said. I'll take care of her."

Caius: "Fine. But if anything changes, have someone come and get me immediately."

Sulpicia: "Yes, I will. Don't worry."

As the three Volturi brothers left, Sulpicia sat down at the side of the bed and talked to the unconscious Athenodora.

Sulpicia: "It has been a week, and yet, you're still not awake."

She held Athenodora's hand and said,

Sulpicia: "My cousin, wake up. Please. Your husband is a total mess. He misses you so much."

**To be continued...**

Sneak Peek:

_Athenodora: "Who are you?"_

_Caius: "You don't remember me?"_


	7. Chapter 7: Making Changes

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything or anyone from Twilight.**_

**_Special THANKS to TheBonkersVampireofDoom for giving me the idea of having Athenodora forget all her memories except her human years. Sooo... Thank you so much!(:_**

**Chapter 7: Making Changes**

After two more weeks, Athenodora finally woke up. She slowly sat up but felt very dizzy. She felt two strong hands lie her down again. She turned to the side and saw a sad, albino-looking man. He has unusually red eyes, and pale papery skin.

Athenodora: "Who are you?"

Caius: "You don't remember me?"

Athenodora: "Am I supposed to?"

Before Caius could respond, the door slammed open and a red blur jumped and gave Athenodora a tight hug.

Sulpicia: "You're awake Athena!"

Athenodora gave a small squeak.

Caius: "Sulpicia, calm down. She can't breathe."

Sulpicia: "Oh. I'm so sorry."

When Sulpicia stood up, she heard a different and unusual sound.

Sulpicia: "Why do I hear a heartbeat?"

Caius sighed and stood up.

Caius: "She turned into a human."

Sulpicia: "WHAT? That can't be! It's not possible! She's been living for 3,000 years!"

Caius: "Apparently it is. She has a heartbeat, she's warm as an average human, and her eyes..."

Caius sighed again and sat down on the chair.

Athenodora: "What's happening?"

Sulpicia: "I think I have to go now."

Sulpicia left the room quickly and ran in vampire speed down the Volturi hallways.

Athenodora: "What does she mean she can hear a heartbeat?"

Caius: "It's you. You're a human."

Athenodora: "Aren't we all one?"

Caius: "Not us. Supposedly."

Athenodora: "What do you mean?"

Caius: "All of us here are vampires. Aro, Marcus, and I, are 4,000 years old. You and Sulpicia are 3,000 years old."

Athenodora: "I'm 3,000 years old?"

Caius: "Yes."

Athenodora: "Why am I still alive?"

Caius: "Because you used to be a vampire... Until three weeks ago."

Athenodora: "Used to be? What happened?"

Caius: "You did something..."

Athenodora: "What?"

Caius sighed again and stood up. He sat next to Athenodora and looked at those piercing emerald green eyes that he thought he would never see again.

Caius: "You went to the Room of Mists, and something happened. You probably felt the mist taking effect because you fainted. When you fainted, you fell into the Springs of Humanity."

Athenodora: "Ohhh..."

Caius: "I'm sorry. I should've gotten to you faster."

Athenodora: "It's not your fault."

Caius: "Do you remember anything at all?"

Athenodora: "Well, my name is Athenodora, some people call me Athena, and I am or was, the Princess of Greece."

Caius: "Anything else?"

Athenodora: "Sulpicia... I remember that she's my cousin..."

Caius: "Indeed, she is."

Athenodora: "Alright, let's just make this simple. I remember everything in my human life except my vampire life..."

Caius: "Ohhh..."

Athenodora: "Do you know the reason why I did this to myself?"

Caius: "I think I am the reason why you did it."

Athenodora: "You? How come?"

Caius: "I've been ignoring you these past few decades. I'm really sorry. I should've cared for you more."

Caius began to stand up but Athenodora grabbed his hand and pulled him right next to her. He expected that since she's a human, she'll pull her hand away because of his icy skin. But she just held his hand in place.

Athenodora: "You know, whatever happened in the past, let's just forget about that and move on..."

Caius: "That would be great."

Caius P.O.V.

Could this be a sign? Could Nyx really give another chance to change who I am and take good care of my Athena? What if Athena's memories come back? Will she still love me? But never mind that. She wants a fresh start? So do I...

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note: I was kinda planning on ending the story on chapter 8. But then... I remembered that the main thing about this story is how Athenodora makes Caius jealous. Soooo... I am not yet sure on how long my story will be.**

**As usual, reviews will be greatly appreciated!(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Eternal Life

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anyone or anything from Twilight.**_

**Chapter 8: Eternal Life**

Caius: "Well, since you're human, are you hungry?"

Athenodora: "Not really."

Caius: "What would you like to do then?"

Athenodora: "Hpw long will I live?"

Caius: "I don't know. You're already 3,000 years old,"

Athenodora: "Haha. I'm married to an older man! Lucky me! Hahaha!"

Caius laughed whole heartedly with her.

Athenodora: "Can I ask you something?"

Caius: "You are my wife. You don't need to ask for my permission."

Athenodora: "Can... Can I hug you?"

Caius smiled a little and nodded. They hugged for what seemed like a lifetime...

Caius: "Why did you want to hug me?"

Athenodora: "I don't know. It just feels like as if I haven't seen you in a long time... And that, I kinda miss you..."

Her last sentence made Caius guilty. More guilty-er-er-er-er if you must say...

Caius: "My turn to ask... Would you like to be a vampire again?"

Athenodora: "Of course! It has been a part of my life already. But I want to spend some time being human first. Do you know why I still want to be a vampire even though I have the opportinity to have my human life again?"

Caius: "No... What is it?"

Athenodora: "I get the opportunity to be with the person I love for all eternity."

Caius took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

Caius: "But.. Aren't I like a stranger to you though?"

Athenodora: "Not really. You're my husband... I might have forgotten the past memories, but there's always room for new ones."

Caius: "I... I love you..."

Athenodora: "I love you too."

Caius: "Promise me something?"

Athenodora: "Okay. What is it?"

Caius: "Promise me... Promise me that you will never leave me."

Athenodora: "Why would I leave you?"

Caius: "I almost lost you... I'm not going to lose you again..."

Athenodora: "Okay... I promise, I would never leave you."

One thing led to another, and who knows? They might be expecting a little surprise in the future!

**To be continued...**

_**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update. Finals are this week... And I was busy cramming last week... NEVER PROCRASTINATE! But anyway, I am very sorry this is also short... As I said, Im pretty much busy this week too... But heyy, vacation is almost there!(:**_

**_As always, reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated(:_**


	9. Chapter 9: Are You Happy or What?

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything or anyone from Twilight.**_

**Chapter 9: Are You Happy or What?**

_**Author's note: I am very sorry for the very lame title. I couldn't think of anything else that would kinda "connect" with this chapter.**_

One week later, everything was going back to normal. Not until a very loud scream filled the whole Volturi castle. The guards bust into Athenodora's room, all of them alert.

Felix: "Is everything alright Madam?"

Athenodora: "Yes. I am very sorry, I did not mean to alert all of you."

Felix: "It's alright Madam. Do you need anything?"

Athenodora: "Can you get Sulpicia for me?"

Felix: "Right away Madam." _(Yes. I know the "madam" part is kinda getting annoying XP)_

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Athenodora opened it.

Sulpicia: "Felix said that you wanted to see me my dear?"

Athenodora: "Yes."

Athenodora ushered Sulpicia inside and closed the door.

Sulpicia: "So... What is it?"

Athenodora: "I think... I think..."

Sulpicia: "Yes, I get that you think... What is it really?"

Athenodora: "I'M PREGNANT!"

Sulpicia's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Sulpicia: "Are you sure?"

Athenodora: "Why is your reaction like that?"

Sulpicia: "Like what?"

Athenodora: "Like you're scared! Is it a bad thing that I got pregnant?"

Sulpicia: "Well, don't get me wrong. It's nice that you're pregnant, you're going to have a baby! I can already imagine a miniature version of you or Caius running around the Volturi hallways. But..."

Athenodora: "But what?"

Sulpicia: "I'm pretty sure that Caius is the father, and he's a vampire."

Athenodora: "Sooo...?"

Sulpicia: "SO? There's a chance that the baby you are carrying might be an Immortal Child!"

Athenodora: "And your point is...?"

Sulpicia: "Our coven serve a purpose in the vampire world! WE, the Volturi coven, enforce the rules! Anyone that goes beyond WILL be taken care of."

Athenodora: "But..."

Sulpicia: "The question is, do you want to keep it?"

Athenodora: "I... Yes..."

Sulpicia: "Why? You know what this child might cost you Athena... When it is born, there is a possibility that we might kill the child!"

Athenodora: "You know that killing is not really part of my life Sulpicia... How can I kill a harmless being? A being that can be called A CHILD? A child that is probably not even the size of a nail yet! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GET RID OF IT LIKE SOME PIECE OF DIRT?"

Athenodora's voice got louder and louder. Almost too much for Sulpicia's ears to take due to the high sensitivity of vampire ears. Sulpicia just sighed sadly.

Sulpicia: "Alright. I'm sorry. But, just so you know, IF the baby IS an Immortal Child, there's a possibility that giving birth to it can kill you."

Athenodora: "How?"

Sulpicia: "When the baby is ready to be born into this world, it can claw its way out of your womb, or eat its way out. But there is also a chance that the baby is a Hybrid just like little Renesmee Cullen of the Olympic coven. When it is a Hybrid, you will deliver the child regularly. But if such event will happen, you will be more weak after, and will probably have internal bleeding due to the power and strength your baby will possess."

Athenodora: "I don't care anymore. I already made up my mind. I WILL keep this child."

Sulpicia: "May I ask why?"

Athenodora: "Aside from me having the possibility of wanting a child after all these years that I have been living? Or wanting a family? I want to have a purpose in this world. I want to be able to see my husband smile and be happy... Not just with me, but someone who can also make him smile, make me smile, someone who can give us REAL happiness..."

Sulpicia: "I see..."

Athenodora: "And, I don't want my life to be empty. I don't want my husband coming in our room after his duties with only his wife to greet him. I want someone that the moment the door opens, and they see their dad, they will scream "daddy" and run to him and give him a tight hug..." _(I know it's kinda cheesy... or in my own interpretation, MUSHY. But I think it kinda goes with Athena's dream of always wanting a family of her own.)_

Sulpicia: "Haha... Well, I'll leave you to your own daydreaming."

They hugged each other and Sulpicia gave her congratulations.

Sulpicia's P.O.V.

Should I also feel that way? Does Aro feel empty? Is Athena right about not really caring if she dies because of the child growing inside her just so she can give herself and Caius happiness?

* * *

Caius opened the door to their room.

Caius: "Athena? Are you here?"

Athenodora: "Yes."

Caius: "Some of the guards told me what happened."

Athenodora: "Oh... Yes... I was just... Caught by surprise."

Caius: "By what?"

Athenodora: "I... I'm... I'm pregnant."

Caius froze. It was as if he turned into some living statue.

Athenodora: "Caius? Honey? Are you alright?"

Caius: "Uhhh..."

Athenodora: "Caius, aren't you excited? We're going to have a baby!"

Caius: "Uhhh..."

Athenodora: "Honey, are you happy or what?"

**To be continued...**

_**Author's Note: I must admit to you readers, and to myself, that the last line was a complete, very very much epic failure. I have no idea why I put it there... But are you guys liking where the story is going so far? I wanna hear from you guys! Clickkk the review button. You know you want to ;p**_

_**Question: Would you readers like the baby to be a girl? Or do you want it like, I don't know? Fraternal twins or something? Like, one boy and one girl? I wanna know what you guys want. So just review and say if you want it a "girl" or "twins".**_


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything or anyone from Twilight.**_

_**Thank you so much for the people that reviewed! I love you guys so much! (No Homo!)**_

**sk8tergirl: Erin Elizabeth Volturi is a nice name! I'll use it for a different story though. (I'm really sorry!) Cuz my friends and cousin already decided on a name.**

**princess liar : As I have said to sk8tergirl, the name is already chosen. And yes, there will be a small part intended for Jane and Alec. What kinda story is it without the twins right? XD**

**lucy hale is1: A lot of people have not reviewed (ughh..) the story, but they sent me a message that they want it to be a girl instead of twins, cuz they said that they want to leave the "twin" thing to Jane and Alec. So I guess it's pretty much a girl already.**

**HK Rissing, Yes. It is SUPPOSED to be how Athenodora makes Caius jealous. But I was never a fan of short stories. And a lot of the stories that I have read here just gives a summary, and then just get straight to the point and end it. I, however, kinda want to leave the readers a little suspense and cliff hangers and I'm kinda showing you guys how Caius realizes why he's in love with her, why he's getting jealous of what she's been doing (which will be on later chapters), and why he cares about her.**

**XOHERESAKISSXO: Thank you for the review! You're not the only one that think so. My friends are totally nagging me about making it a girl. XP**

**SPECIAL THANKS!: As I said, special thanks! To my faithful reviewer and fellow Volturi-obsessed friend! TheBonkersVampireofDoom.** **She has been reviewing EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. MY. CHAPTERS. (unlike some people. Ahem ahem.) Soooo, thank you soooo much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Questions**

Caius: "Are you sure you really want to keep it?"

Athenodora: "Yes. I have made up my mind."

Caius: "You do know that..."

Athenodora: "Yes! Yes! I know what it can cost me!"

Caius: "Well, if its what you want..."

Athenodora flung her arms around Caius' neck and hugged him really tight.

Athenodora: "Oh Caius! I thought you would want me to get rid of the child!"

Caius: "If the child will make you happy, then I would not dare do anything to take such happiness away from you."

Athenodora: "Thank you so much!"

Caius: "Anything for you."

Athenodora: "I love you..."

Caius: "I love you too..." he said seriously as he let go of her.

_The next morning..._

Sulpicia: "So, what did Caius say?"

Athenodora: "Well, he was shocked at first. But, surprisingly, he was fine with me wanting to keep the child."

Sulpicia: "Really?"

Athenodora: "Yes. He was quite sweet about it actually... He said that as long as I was happy with it, he would not dare take any kind of happiness away from me."

Sulpicia: "Wow. He really said that?"

Athenodora: "Yes. But what's with all the questions?"

Sulpicia: "I... Well, I have nothing better to do than say or ask sentences with a few words. So..."

Athenodora: "Hmmm... I best be going to my chamber now."

Sulpicia: "Why?"

Athenodora: "Sulpicia, there you go again... But this child is making me really tired as of late..."

Sulpicia: "Like I said right? I have nothing better to do."

Athenodora shook her head and walked back to her room rubbing her fast growing stomach.

**To be continued...**

_**Author's note: Ahhh! don't hate me please! I know you're probably expecting the baby to be here already! But that will be on the next chapter ;p see? im not that bad right? And I'm sorry for the short chapter. My annoying cousins are here. Snooping around. And none of my family knows about this. Except for 1 certain cousin. And she's not the one that's here! -.- I'll probably work on the next chapter later tonight...**_

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter... (ohh.. very ncis right?)_**

_She felt some wet substance on her legs. When she pulled the covers back, she said to herself, "Did I pee or something?". She made a move to stand and ask someone to change the covers when she felt a jolt of pain on her stomach._


	11. Chapter 11: The Gift

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight. I am simply a person who is writing stories because she has too much time in her hands and would rather daydream about stories like this than listen to lessons in class.**_

**Special Thanks!**

**To sk8tergirl** **for the name Elizabeth**

**Chapter dedicated to:**

**princess liar - she agrees that a Volturi story isn't complete without Alec and Jane! XD**

**lucy hale is 1 - she requested the next chapter to be up b4 the 28th. she's going to the VERY HOT sunny California! well, ur going 2 love it here in Cali if you like heat.. :P**

**TheBonkersVampireofDoom - for always being my faithful reviewer! im really shocked ur still reviewing my story even though some of the chapters were suckish(:**

_(for all of you that noticed, yes I did change my username. Nothing big. I just removed the periods cuz whenever I type my name and upload it here, it changes or suddenly disappears.. -.-)_

**I got inspired writing this chapter while I was listening to the song "The Gift by: Jim Brickman and Martina McBride" and I was also fooling around with The Sims 2 (which also gave me the inspiration). Random right?**

**Chapter 11: The Gift**

Two more days have passed, and Athenodora's stomach was as big as a woman who is seven months pregnant.

Athenodora: "Damn Caius for making me like this." she said to herself as she lied on her back on on the very extravagant bed that's lying in the middle of the room.

She tried to sit up when she felt some wet substance on her legs. When she pulled the covers back, she said to herself, _"Did I pee or something?"_. She tried to stand up and ask one of the guards outside to change the covers when she felt a jolt of pain on her stomach. It wasn't the regular pains she was getting from the baby kicks. The pain included her lower back. There was another jolt and she couldn't help but give out a painful scream. Alec and Jane ran into her room and saw the scene before them.

Jane: "Oh holy name of Nyx! I think she's ready to give birth!"

Alec: "Oh mother fu..."

Jane: "Don't even dare say it!"

Athenodora: "Instead if arguing like little idiots, why don't the two of you help me here!"

Jane: "Uhhh... Alright. Alec, have Heidi fetch Master Caius! But whatever happens, don't let him in here until I say so!"

Alec nodded and sprinted towards the throne room. Jane immediately closed the door.

Jane: "Madam Athenodora, I'm going to help you with the baby. Is that alright with you?"

Athenodora: "Couldn't be more pleased! Oh... WILL YOU HURRY UP!"

Jane: "Uhm, right away Madam!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the huge oak doors, there was another person who was also restless...

Caius: "Why can't I see her? Why am I not allowed inside!"

Alec: "Strict orders from Jane sir."

Caius: "I DO NOT take orders from other people!"

Alec: "But sir..."

He was cut off by another piercing scream. Caius winced. He hated to see or feel that his love was in pain. Especially when her knows that its his fault. After two more hours, the painful screams that can be heard throughout the Volturi castle was replaced by a baby's cry. Suddenly, Jane came rushing out of the room with a baby on her arms and told Caius that it is time to change Athenodora back into a vampire.

Caius: "What happened!"

Jane: "She's losing a lot of blood! Master, you have to hurry!"

Caius ran into the room and slammed the doors shut. Leaving Jane and Alec with a wailing baby. Alec turned to Jane, finally noticing the baby's presence.

Alec: "Whoa. The baby looks exactly like Madam Athenodora..."

Jane looked down at the baby and tilted her head to the side.

Jane: "I know... Even the baby's eyes are like hers."

Alec: "So I'm guessing she's not an Immortal Child?"

Jane: "No. I don't feel any attraction to her blood though..."

Alec: "Me either."

Jane: "I've heard about Hybrid children like her."

Alec: "Hmm... Tell me about it?"

Jane: "Well, there are two kinds of Hybrid children. There's one like Renesmee, whose heartbeat we can hear and an attraction towards her blood, and there's one like this child right here. She has a heartbeat, but we are not attracted towards her blood. Which is by-the-way, safer of course... Considering that all of us in this castle are vampires..."

Alec: "How did you do it though?"

Jane: "Do what?"

Alec: "Cope up with all the blood in front of you while Madam Athenodora is giving birth?"

Jane: "Oh. Right. About that, I didn't breathe at all and didn't open my eyes until the last minute."

Alec: "Smart." he said sarcastically.

Jane: "Oh shut up. Hey, help me get this child all cleaned up."

Alec: "Fineeee..."

* * *

The little girl remained nameless for a few days until Athenodora finally went through the whole change process.

Caius: "Hi..."

Athenodora: "Hi..."

Caius: "How are you feeling?"

Athenodora: "Like a vampire."

Caius: "Haha. Good."

Athenodora: "Where's the baby?"

Caius: "Right here..."

Caius stood up and headed towards the foot of the bed where there was a pink bassinet standing. He picked up a small fussing bundle of pink and handed it to Athenodora.

Athenodora: "Oh... Caius... She looks..."

Caius: "Beautiful?"

Athenodora: "Yes. What's her name?"

Caius: "I didn't pick out a name for her yet."

Athenodora: "Why not?"

Caius: "I thought that since you gave me such a wonderful gift, the only gift I can give you back is that, you pick a name for our daughter."

Athenodora: "Oh Caius... Thank you..."

Caius: "You shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank Jane instead. She was the one that was here with you when you were suffering the most. And I should thank you too... You gave me a very beautiful daughter."

Athenodora: "Wow. Jane really stuck around? I always thought that she hated me..."

Caius: "My sweet, of all the vampires here, aside from Alec of course, YOU are her favorite."

Athenodora: "How sweet of her..."

Caius: "So, have you thought of a name yet?"

Athenodora: "Amadora. Amadora Jane Elizabeth Volturi"

_**Author's note: Hehe. Finee. I didn't really listen to my friends and cousin to not use the name anymore. So I just used the Elizabeth part... Cuz Elizabeth sounds kinda ancient-ish... Sooooo I thought that it would go well with the name that my friends picked.. I have no idea whether they got the name Amadora from the internet or they made it themselves... It kinda sounds cool (in my own opinion) tho. Cuz her name kinda resembles Athenodora's name... Anyway, the next chapter might be the last one...the epilogue in other words... T.T**_


	12. Chapter 12: You're Mine

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anyone or anything from Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: I am really very sorry it took me a long time to update. I have no school YET. So no school plus no day dreaming equals to an empty head. Another thing, I saw this Twilight story that has 4 chapters and has 40 REVIEWS. Come on you guys... Really? I'm starting to feel bad here. -.-**_

_**Announcement: So, i'm not sure who, but there's this person that asked me why did the Volturi allowed Athenodora to become pregnant? Well, after the Renesmee incident, the Volturi "officials" decided that as long as the child isn't an Immortal Child, they will let the kid live... So yeah, that's pretty much why Amadora here, lived. :D**_** Oh and, the links to the dresses is on my profile(:**

**Chapter 12: You're Mine**

After a few weeks, the time has finally come for the Annual Volturi Ball. Everyone was all over the Volturi castle decorating the hallways, the ballroom, and pretty much every surface that they can cover. Sulpicia Volturi was also busy running around the castle preparing her gown and Athenodora's as well.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, there was one vampire who wasn't running around and is all over the place. Athenodora. Caius walked in and saw that his wife is holding their little princess and is standing by the window. The sun making her skin sparkle like as if she was covered with a million jewels. Much to the amusement of their daughter... Who is busy poking her mother because of the shiny diamonds reflecting off of her. Caius walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Athenodora.

Caius: "Good Morning."

Athenodora: "Good Morning sweetheart."

Caius: "I see that our little princess is up early."

Athenodora: "Haha. I know. I guess she knows that there's a big event today. It's good that she slept through the night though."

Caius: "She's saving her energy to "mingle" with the guests."

Athenodora: "Aren't you supposed to be in the Throne Room?"

Caius: "Yes. But Aro is getting on my last nerve. So I just thought that I would come up here in the tower and see how my two favorite girls are doing. But I see how it is..."

Caius unwrapped his arms around Athenodora and started walking towards the door. But Athenodora turned around and grabbed his arm.

Athenodora: "Darling, you know that I was merely asking a question!"

Caius: "Haha. I know. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Their little exchange was interrupted by Amadora gurgling.

Caius: "How are you my little princess?"

Amadora looked at him with her dark blue eyes and gave a big toothless smile. Caius bent down to her level.

Caius: "Have I ever told you that you look exactly like your mommy?"

Amadora reached over to him and pinched his nose.

Athenodora: "Ahahaha. I think she likes you Caius."

Caius: "Well, I think she's agreeing with me."

The couple continued to laugh as Amadora decided that making bubbles with her saliva was fun.

There was a knock on the door and Caius smelled Sulpicia's scent.

Caius: "Go away Sulpicia..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the door was knocked down by Sulpicia. Startling baby Amadora and making her burst into tears.

Caius: "Look at what you did! Couldn't you wait!"

Sulpicia: "Ugh. Hate to break the moment there. But I need Athena right now."

Athenodora: "Why?"

Sulpicia: "I need you to get ready already! The ball is about to begin and the guests are already arriving!"

Athenodora: "Has it been that long already?"

Sulpicia: "Yes. Now, go in the closet and change will you? And will you move faster? I still need to do your hair!"

Athenodora handed a still crying baby Amadora to Caius. She hated seeing tears from her daughter. And she knows that it causes Caius pain too.

Sulpicia: "Hurry up!"

Athenodora: "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Caius: "Shhhh... My little princess, don't cry..."

Sulpicia: "Hmmm... I never thought how you would look like as a father Caius."

Caius: "I never thought I would be one."

Sulpicia: "Well, how are the two of you holding up?"

Caius: "We're good. We never thought that someone so small could bring us so much happiness."

Sulpicia: "That's good. It's nice not seeing you with a scowl and a look that can burn someone to ashes." she said sincerely.

Caius: "Thank you."

Athenodora: "Well, here I am. What do you guys think?"

Caius turned around and his jaw dropped. He always thought that Athenodora was pretty and beautiful and perfect. But this woman in front of him is DROP. DEAD. GORGEOUS.

Athenodora: "Caius. Please. This isn't something that you haven't seen before."

Caius: "I... I..."

Sulpicia: "Awwww! You made him speechless! I am so damn good! Do you like the dress?"

Athenodora: "Yes. I love the color. And the beading... How did you come up with this?"

Sulpicia: "Uh, just one of my brilliant ideas." _Does she seriously expect me to remind her that I had that dress designed to seduce and make Caius jealous in front of the man himself?_ She thought to herself.

Athenodora: "Thank you. It's lovely."

Sulpicia: "Yes. Yes. Thank me later. Now, sit down and I have to do you hair."

Caius sat on the bed beside the vanity facing Amadora to Athenodora and Sulpicia.

Caius: "Look princess, doesn't mommy look very pretty?"

Amadora answed him with her cute little baby babble. Making all of them smile.

Sulpicia: "She sure likes to talk a lot."

Caius: "Yeah. Wonder who she got it from?"

Sulpicia: "From Aro and I of course!"

Caius glared at her. _Hmph. Even though I don't really hate you or Aro, I still don't want my daughter having inherited anything from you two. I don't want her to turn crazy like you. Or an always hyper maniac vampire who doesn't respect other people's privacy like Aro. _He thought.

Caius: "Hmmm... Sure..."

Sulpicia: "There. All done. Now, I need to go and get dressed. Caius! For crying out loud! Go and make yourself presentable! Jane!"

Jane walked into the room eyeing the door on the floor.

Jane: "Yes Madam?"

Sulpicia: "Get little Amadora here and fix her up."

Jane walked over to Caius and Amadora. Caius eyed her up warily.

Athenodora: "Oh Caius. Just hand her over to Jane will you? And get ready while you're at it."

Caius: "Sure. Sure. Sure."

Jane took Amadora and brought her to the room across the hall.

After a couple of seconds, Jane came back in the room and handed Amadora to Athenodora.

Athenodora: "Awww! Sweetheart! You look so lovely! Thank you for helping Jane."

Jane: "It's not really a problem Madam. I like helping you and baby Amadora."

Jane bowed and left. Caius walked in and looked at the two beautiful girls in front of him. Athenodora wearing a blue gown, and his princess wearing a pink gown with sparkling diamonds on them.

Caius: "You both look beautiful."

Athenodora: "And you look handsome." she said cheekily.

Sulpicia walked in after. She was wearing a blood red gown with lace covering the satin fabric over. Athenodora looked her up and down and tilted her head.

Athenodora: "Looks like someone's one to break hearts tonight."

Sulpicia: "Oh please. I'll leave that to Amadora. Oh by the way Caius, you 'ought to do something with that door. I don't want stray guests wondering why there's a smashed door on the floor..."

Caius: That wouldn't have happened if you didn't knock it down!"

Sulpicia: "It was an ugly looking door anyway. Why bother taking care of it?"

Athenodora: "Will you two stop it? You two are getting really annoying."

Sulpicia: "He started it."

Caius glared at her and helped Athenodora stand up.

Sulpicia: "Quite the gentleman you are Caius..."

Athenodora: "Sulpicia, stop that... You're doing that on purpose."

Sulpicia: "Fine. Anyway, I came back here to tell you guys that this year's theme is a mystery ball."

Caius: "What? I don't have a clue what to do at that kind of ball!"

Sulpicia: "Which is why I'm here! Caius, yours in this gold mask with a blue gem at the middle. Athena, yours is this blue one with lace designs and swarovski. Now, I just thought that the little princess here would not agree to wearing masks. So I brought her fairy wings instead."

Athenodora: "What are we supposed to do?"

Sulpicia: "Well, this is for all the vampires from the visiting covens. You and Caius will be holding the next clue. Both of you will not do anything except to wait for the vampire who asks for the next clue."

Caius: "What do they get when they win this stupid game of yours?"

Sulicia: "It is not stupid. It is a creative game. But, when someone wins, they get to dance with the woman that they pick. And their mate doesn't have a say!" she said smugly.

Caius: "Well, whatever. Let's go."

The three of them walked behind Sulpicia oblivious to her evil plan. _Yes! My plan for Athena will finally work! I just need to make sure that the man who I picked to win will come out of this is one piece. _She thought to herself.

They stepped onto the balcony overlooking the whole ballroom. Sulpicia came up next to Aro, Caius on his left next to Athenodora, and Marcus on his right.

Aro: "My dear friends, before we start this wonderful celebration, I want to introduce the newest member of the Volturi family. Amadora Jane Elizabeth Volturi."

Everyone turned to look at the pink bundle in Athenodora's arms. She turned around and waved to all the people below. All of them clapped and "awwww" ed.

Aro: "This year theme is called Mystery Ball. There are clues on each table. Let the game begin."

After half an hour, Aro called their attention.

Aro: "It is my pleasure to announce that there is a winner! It is the Romanian Coven's Stefan!"

Everyone clapped and said their congratulations.

Sulpicia: "Now Stefan, who is the lucky lady that has caught your attention?" she asked. Smiling wickedly at Caius.

Stefan: "I would like to dance with Athenodora."

Emmett Cullen, from the Olympic Coven started shouting "woooo's" and "you go Stefan!". But Caius ignored him. He only glared at Sulpicia and Stefan and tightened his hold on Athenodora and Amadora. Sulpicia approached them.

Sulpicia: "Now, now, Caius. You don't want to be rude to our guest. He made his request."

Caius: "You..."

Athenodora: "Caius. It's only one dance. Don't make a scene here."

Caius: "But..."

Athenodora: "No."

Caius: "He's from the Romanian Coven!"

Athenodora: "So?"

Caius: "He's my enemy!"

Athenodora: "Caius, it's his only request. Stop whining."

Sulpicia smirked at him. She took Amadora and gave her to Demitri. Before Caius could say anything else to both of them, Sulpicia already glided towards Stefan.

Sulpicia: "Play nice you two."

Another song started. It was "The Way You Look Tonight by: Michael Buble". Athenodora couldn't help but smile. The music was taken care of by Felix. He's always been nice to her. Big bad and scary Felix on the outside. But to her, he was like sugar. Stefan noticed this leaned closer. Caius's eyes turned into little slits. Much to the amusement of Aro and Sulpicia.

Stefan: "Something in your mind Madam?"

Athenodora: "Oh nothing. Just remembering something."

Stefan: "Look's like your daughter is having a great time."

Athenodora spotted baby Amadora being carried and danced around by Demitri. Athenodora laughed at her daughter. They were also being followed around by Felix. He was begging Demitri for his turn to dance with Amadora. But Demitri wouldn't budge.

Athenodora: "She probably is."

Stefan: "She looks a lot like you."

Athenodora: "Where haven't I heard that before?"

Caius was watching from the side. He was watching them laugh and enjoy eachother's company. The song that was currently playing wasn't helping either. He looked over to his daughter, _at least someone's having a good time around here_, he said to himself. Then he looked over to Sulpicia who has an evil smile plastered on her face. He rolled his eyes at her and gave her the finger. While Sulpicia laughed, Aro glared. The song ended and a lot of men were surrounding Athenodora immediately. Some asking her to dance, some flirting with her.

Vladimir: "Madam, I have to say, you're a very graceful dancer."

Athenodora: "Why, thank you."

Vladimir: "No. Thank you. This might sound very forward, but, may I ask your hand in marriage?"

Caius: _"Marriage! He's really the dumb brother then. Doesn't he know that he's hitting on my wife?" _he thought to himself.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Edward Cullen smirk at him.

Athenodora: "I must say, that IS very forward. But no thank you sir. My heart already belongs to someone else."

Vladimir: "May I ask who?"

Before Athenodora could answer, Caius came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist possesively. Vladimir's eyes widened and he started to stutter.

Vladimir: "I... I... I'm... D... Deeply sorry!"

Athenodora: "It's alright."

Caius growled and everyone turned their attention to them. Athenodora turned and pulled him towards the hallway leading to their tower out of the prying eyes and ears of everybody.

Athenodora: "Caius..."

Before she could finish he sentence, she was whipped around and was held against Caius' chest. Caius inhaled her scent and exhaled loudly. Athenodora pulled back a little.

Athenodora: "Are you alright?"

Caius: "Yes. It's just that, I am not particularly fond of that coven."

Athenodora: "I don't like them either."

Caius: "Did they do anything to you?"

Athenodora: "Uhm..."

Caius: "Athena..."

Athenodora: "Well, aside from Vladimir hitting on me, Stefan, well..."

Caius: "What did he do?"

Athenodora: "He tried to put his hands under my dress..."

Caius: "WHAT!"

Athenodora: "Shhh! It was nothing. He did it right after the song ended. But Demitri approached us and he pulled Stefan away. He saw what was about to happen. I am not harmed."

Caius slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was soft and sweet. But at the same time, it had a hint of possessiveness and jealously. Good thing vampires don't need to breathe. Caius started to guide her down the hallway and into their room. They were so occupied with each other, they didn't even notice that the door is already fixed.

Athenodora: "Caius..." she said in between kisses.

Caius: "Hmmm...?"

Athenodora: "The guests..."

Caius: "Don't mind them..."

Caius pushed her down the bed and started kissing her again. He was saying something... But she couldn't understand what it was...

Athenodora: "What are you saying...?"

Caius: "I said that, you're mine. And only mine."

Athenodora: "I am yours. Forever."

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, the party resumed again. No one knew except a certain vampire who was really the mastermind of the little "exchange" that they had. She approached the Amazon Coven and handed them a wad of cash.

Sulpicia: "Thank you for your help."

Amazon Coven: "No problem. Glad we can help. It was fun manipulating the Romanian Coven."

Sulpicia: "I hope I can count on your coven next time I may be needing your help again."

Amazon Coven: "As long as we get the same thing as a thank you gift?"

Sulpicia: "Of course."

There was another sound that came from up the tower. The Amazon Coven laughed.

Amazon Coven: "I hope you have a group of delivery men on call for a new bed delivery."

**The End.**

_**Author's Note: Whaaaaaaahahhaha! It's finally the end of the story. Soooo, my mind was telling me to put more lemons on a certain scene,,,, and idk guys.. I already felt akward typing the scene with Caius pushing Athena down on the bed... Maybe next time though! XD Reviews will make me happy!(:**_


End file.
